xe2x80x98Virungaxe2x80x99 is related to Yellow xe2x80x98Virungaxe2x80x99 (copending U.S. application Ser. No. 09/561,933). Yellow xe2x80x98Virungaxe2x80x99 is a color mutant from xe2x80x98Virungaxe2x80x99.
xe2x80x98Virungaxe2x80x99 is a product of a breeding-program which had the objective of creating new chrysanthemum cultivars with a daisy type flower, a 7 week response and a medium plant height. The new plant of the present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Chrysanthemum plant. xe2x80x98Virungaxe2x80x99 is a seedling from a cross in a breeding program maintained under the control of inventor. The female parent is #94.005xe2x80x94unpatentedxe2x80x94, an unamed seedling not available to inventor for description. The male parent is unknown, being a mixed pollation of a group of male parents. The new and distinct cultivar was discovered and selected as a flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross by Rob Noodelijk in a controlled environment (greenhouse) in Rijsenhout Holland in May 1996. The first act of asexual reproduction of xe2x80x98Virungaxe2x80x99 was accomplished when vegetative cuttings were taken from the initial selection in August 1996 in a controlled environment in Rijsenhout Holland.
The present invention is a new and distinct variety of chrysanthemum bearing large sized blooms with yellow-orange ray-florets and yellow-green disc florets.